Thatch Marshall
Thatch Marshall is the Small Forward associated with the Rising Stars. Thatch is an American transfer student and is the current ace of Kanto Academy. Appearance Thatch is a tall young man with tannish brown skin and golden brown eyes. He has long dark brown dreadlocks that stretch to his upper back. He wears a dominantly red Kanto uniform with a large blue triangle from the collar to the lower chest. He has red high topped sneakers with high black socks underneath. When he's not on the court, during the summer, Thatch wears a thin black sweater over a short sleeved gray shirt, with matching black cargo shorts and gray high topped sneakers. In the winter He wears a long sleeved maroon red shirt under a black jacket and a gray vest, with brown cargo pants tucked into black boots. Personality Thatch is very ambitious and goal oriented. He doesn't like it when people try to get in his way and will do everything in his power to mow them down in their place. He's not that caring on top, but once you get to know him you start to understand his feelings and thought process. When it comes to others he doesn't play well. He tries to be nice but comes off as insensitive and cruel. Japanese is his 2nd language and he doesn't speak it clearly, mistaking some words with others. He acts very "American" and is loud and rambunctious. He talks very freely and will break Japanese for english half way through his sentence. History Thatch belongs to a poor family. His mother, himself, and his younger sister. They all live in a small apartment and are barely getting by. In an attempt to escape near poverty they moved to japan. In an attempt to take his mind off his life, Thatch took up basketball and found himself to be good at it. He found himself as the 2nd string small forward at Kanto Junior High because he didn't understand much Japanese and couldn't react to the plays given to him. Once he started getting a grasp on the language he was placed in the starting position. When he first went against he generation of miracles he was crushed by Haizaki, unable to understand why he couldn't perform moves he's done countless times. Which forced him to adopt his unorthodox way to play. Once he met the miracles again he went against Kise and had a considerably better outcome, still being defeated in the process. Skill After the defeat by Haizaki he created an unorthodox way of playing basketball. His dribbling is completely strange, and he won't shoot a regular jump shot. He will only do a formless shot. Unorthodox Dribbling Instead of the general form of dribbling used by everyone, Thatch has his own style. He can and will dribble with individual fingers, or the back of his hand, he will also punch the ball downwards for it to fly upwards. Formless Shot Thatch doesn't jump often when he's shooting. He's usually flat footed and just tossed the ball into the hoop. If he is jumping its a double clutch to toss the ball in. There are occasions in which he will jump back and forcefully throw the ball against the backboard into the goal. Animal Instinct Thatch acquired his animal instinct from a life of not being able to trust those around him. He acts like a wild animal when triggered, similar to a wolf. He snaps at those he deems a threat and often acts alone when he's in this mood. Zone Thatch Unlocked his zone in a game against Ginga. Black lightning trails from his eyes and abilities severely increase. While in the zone his shot accuracy increases drastically and his defensive range increases from the paint to three point range. He's mistaken for a beast while like this. Category:TrueKing3000 Category:Rising Stars Category:SF Category:Players Category:Characters Category:Male